


Malec Promts To Go

by jericocollins



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Magnus Bane, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, M/M, Malec, No Incest, Prompt Fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smutt, Top Alec Lightwood, give me ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericocollins/pseuds/jericocollins
Summary: (Deal with the title, Im lost.)Give me Promts on here and ideas, and I will try my best to get them done how you like. No incest. Jalec is nasty, sorry not sorry. This is Malec only.Comment in the first chapter.That's it I guess.... promt away!





	1. PROMPTS

Comment and idea about Malec you would like me to do. COMMENT HERE FOR THE IDEA TO BE SEEN. Its more likely to be seen here. 

I don't have much, and this probably wont get far but, I have one in mind so Ill do that next chapter. 

There will be smutty in these but not in the next one. You have been warned. 

Subscribe to see what's up.


	2. Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Alec gives Magnus hickeys and he heals them, this makes Alec want to give him more, this time, for him to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUT PROMT IDEAS IN CHAPTER CALLED PROMPS, ONLY.

A sun ray shines on his back and he can feel it but, its not as warm as Magnus' chest against his. Alec, laying between Magnus' legs on the couch, has his face against Magnus' neck, sucking a dark bruise onto it. 

"Alexa- wait, do that again-" Magnus moans loud as Alec pushs his hips down. He moves his lips to under Magnus' ear. 

"Shh- someone will hear you." 

"Its not my fault you are so skilled at this. Oh, it might be. I hear Im a good teache-" He rolls his hips again. 

"Shh Mags." Alec kisses him fully. A light kiss, but it meams lot to both of them. Suddenly Alec can feel a familiar hardness poke at his thigh. 

Magnus wants this. He wants Alec. He really has no idea how they got to were they were. He cant for the life of him, remember what they had even been talking about before this. He pushs up a bit, lips still connected to Alec' in a sweet long breathless kiss. He wants, no- needs, more. He goes to push his hands up his boyfriends back when suddenly, the heat is gone. 

Magnus opens his eyes forgetting when he had closed them. He lets out a frustrated sign. 

"No, none of that. We have places to be." Alec hold out his hand for Magnys to grab, and when he does, pulls him up. 

"Damn, Im sorry babe. It looks like I tried to eat your neck." Alec lets out. 

"You did." Magnus chuckles. "But, if you'll excuse me, I think its time for a cold shower. Separately. If you want." Magnus bats his glittery eyes. 

"Yes. Separate." Alec says before leaning for a quick kiss to Magnus lips. He moves away before Magnus can pull him closer. 

Magnus walks towards the bathroom, passing by a mirror in the hall way. 

"Raziel, Alexander." Magnus says ghosting his fingers over the fairly dark hickeys littering his neck. Magnus looks over at Alec, who only has one. 

"No fair." He pouts, before smirking and walking away. 

Alec rolls his eyes, but secretly, loves it. He loves to see them on Magnus. A sure sign he is taken, and Alecs. Also something he wouldn't admit a loud. 

\---15 minuets later---

"Lets go then." Magnus walks from the bathroom. Clean. Cool. Collected. And hickey-less. At first Alec does a double take. Maybe, thinking it was makeup. 

"Did you-?" Alec asks Magnhs, waving his fingers towards his own neck. 

"Yes, I did. No way to hide those when they are that dark. Usually, I would wear them proudly, but for a meeting with Maryse. She doesn't need to see everything." Magnus laughs lightly. Looking away to start a portal. 

He completely misses the fact that, one: Alec was not laughing. And two: Alec was not happy. 

\---

Alec was not mad. Not angry. Yet, a little irritated. He couldn't help but feel like maybe Magnus didn't want to show people he was with Alec. An idea poped into his head. He kept it there. In his mind. Eyeing Magnus' neck, through the whole meeting. Missing the whole thing. 

\--- 

After portaling home, two hours later. Magnus was tired. But with being so stressed felt the need for a drink. He walked to his drink cart, while asking if Alec would like one. 

"No. Im fine." Alec breathed out. 

He was not tired. He couldn't stop his mind. Thinking about how bare Magnus' neck was. He thought of his idea. A simple one really. He walked close behind Magnus, who was still at his cart. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. Earning a sigh from Magnus', who rolls his head back, reating it on Alecs shoulder. 

"Hmm." He sighs back. Alec moves his head down. Mouth latching to his boyfriends neck. 

"Alec." Magnus takes in a sharp breath at the touch, before moaning. 

Alec sucks a little harder. He wants to mark Magnus. But before he can really make one, Magnus turns in his arms, facing Alec. 

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Magnus smiles up to the taller man. 

Alec doesn't say anything, just dives his head down, sucking again. Magnus moves his arms to surround Alec. One hand in his hair, the other on Alec' bicep. 

Alec brings his hands from Magnus' hips to his thighs, pulling him up. Magnus instanly warps his legs around Alecs waist. 

"Alexander, what are you doing?" He squeals at how high he us right now. But he trusts Alec. With everything. 

Alec has already walked them into the room without answering. When he does, its 5 minutes later, his mouth making its fifth hickey on Magnus' collarbone. 

"Just renewing a few things." He says before diving back in. 

The shadow of the moon, dancing on them through the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUT PROMT IDEAS IN CHAPTER CALLED PROMPS, ONLY.


End file.
